freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Neko Neko no Mi, Model Black footed cat
Introduction The Devil Fruit Neko Neko no Mi, Black footed cat Allows the user to change into halfway or hybird of a Black Footed cat. Hope tends to use it when she wants to hunt like a cat or when she wants to take a quick cat nap. Usage The main use of the Neko Neko no Mi, Black Footed cat is the user can turn part or into hybird form of a Black Foot cat. Strengths There are a few strengths when the user is in human and or Hybrid form. The persons sense of smell hearing and eye sight change a bit. They also have somewhat better reflexes to be able to dodge. While they have a better chance of landing on their feet. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Another weakness is that the user can cough up hair balls due to giving Him/herself a bath while in Hybrid form. The other weakness is that even in human form they can still get a high off of Catnip. Attacks Most of Hope's attacks are unnamed however there are a few Hope says out loud. Hair Ball, Though not really an attack Hope states this after coughing up a hair ball. Eating grass tends to help clear that away. Cat Scratch. Hope in Full or hybrid form scratches the enemy using her claws, Most times it's on the enemies arm and leg area. Pounce. Hope while in full or Hybrid form jumps on Enemy *and sometimes alley* and sends them to the floor/ground. After doing that she then depending on who it is either run off or rub her face on the person. Cat scratch spin. Like with cat scratch Hope is either in full or hybrid form and uses her claw to scratch the enemy. However she spins while she does it to gain more of an edge. Black Rage, This is more or less the second stage to the Black Footed cat Devil Fruit, Hope named it Black Rage due to blacking out while in this form. However what Hope found out when it happened her animal instincts took over giving her less control then she would have if she was her normal self. Another thing Hope doesn't know friend for foe making her able to attack allies as well as enemies. Her speed and reflexes grow even more cat like making it hard to stop Hope while she is in rage form. What triggers it is high amounts of stress along with a person or persons threatening those she cares about. So far Hope has went into this stage one time two years after she ate the Devil Fruit. Trivia This Devil Fruit was lying on the beach when Hope found it and ate it without letting anyone see it first. Afterwords her mother and her went into the water and Hope almost drowned. When asked she told about the fruit and the taste. When Hope was traveling to Pleasure island with the help of a kinda pirate crew. A crew member had decide to leave cat nip out. Hope caught scent of it and after rolling/playing in it. The next few hours the crew members were having a hard time keeping Hope on the ship. After it wore off, The doctor was finally able to inject her with something to make her sleep. The Captain banned everyone from giving Hope Cat nip. However a week and few days before they reached Pleasure Island, The captain decide lift the ban for one night as Hope was acting different. The whole crew made sure to keep Hope out of the water and after a few hours of running around the doctor gave Hope something for the after affects. External Links Hope http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black-footed_cat Category:One Piece world Category:Caring16